


Stay

by marquis1305



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, just thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marquis1305/pseuds/marquis1305
Summary: Sitting in Huerta Memorial Hospital.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> For my Cullywullycurlywurly

There’s a part of me that never stopped wanting you. And a part of me that never will. It’s not that I don’t know that you’re gone. I can’t blame you for going. How could I. But how can I not blame you for not coming back? 

You saw me. 

You always saw me. Even when everyone else only saw what they wanted of me. 

You saw me standing there, and you told me that I wasn’t real. 

You turned away. 

And now I’m at your bedside. Praying that you wake. Praying that you were right. That none of this was real. How could it be? How could you be the one about to die, when I already beat you to it. 

Why is it that I’m sitting here, hoping that you open your eyes once more. Even if I’m not real. Even if you can’t see me. Stay. This time, stay. Just for me. Just for all the things we once wanted. For all the things that were stolen from us. Stay. 

I never told you that I was sorry for leaving. I never told you how much I wished I had followed you that day the last time you really saw me. Or that I had begged you just a little harder to listen the first time you didn’t. 

I have to go again soon. 

They need me. They always do. They always will. I’ll never be done. 

You were the one thing that I needed. 

I never stopped needing. 

I never will.

 

Kaidan… 

 

Stay. 


End file.
